


Posterboy

by msspook



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just fluff and viktor being a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msspook/pseuds/msspook
Summary: "It was obvious Viktor was more than amused with the current situation. Yuuri could feel his face burning hot with embarrassment over it, but he stopped flailing about to try and snatch it out of Viktor’s grasp without having to climb him like a pole to get to the glossy paper."
-
Remember those posters of Viktor that Yuuri hid away when he first arrived? Me too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 3AM when I probably should have been sleeping but as always, Viktor and Yuuri seemed to take priority once again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Yuuri, you’re packing so slowly!”

It was the ninth time Viktor had lamented such a fact. Maybe he was moving a little slowly, as compared to how quickly Viktor seemed to do _everything_. Yuuri tended to approach things with a little less havoc than his counterpart, rather preferring to have at least a little order to things.

“There’s a lot to pack – or I guess, a lot to not pack,” Yuuri replied, looking over at Viktor for a moment, before looking away at the decision it was best not to let himself get too distracted by the Russian that was lounging on his bed. Soon to be not his bed – maybe. Yuuri had pre-emptively banished Viktor to the confines of it while continued packing. It had seemed like a good idea, to begin with anyway, but now it seemed Viktor was growing bored or just laying around and being subjected to watching packing. Yuuri could tell that Viktor’s curiosity was mounting as they went on.

“Hah, I guess you’re right,” Viktor replied in a cool, relaxed tone. The apartment they would occupy in Russia was _much_ smaller than the Katsuki residence. Not that Yuuri really minded. He had certainly lived in smaller arrangements when he was in Detroit, and it was an exciting prospect to move to a new country again. Even if he had enjoyed being home, he thought that might like staying in Russia for a while too. No one seemed to believe him when he said his excitement _wasn’t_ just about getting to live one-on-one with Viktor, but there was more to it than that. It was a new chapter, something to change the pace after the previous season.

“I just want to take my time with it,” Yuuri offered, “I don’t want to forget something, or end up throwing out something that I need…” It wouldn’t be a major ordeal if he forgot something, or brought one thing too many. Still, it was a generally large move, and he wanted to try and make it go as smoothly as possible. This was going to be a good thing, and he didn’t want it wrecked with anxiety over hoping things would go well. The more he could do in preparation, the better – that would be worse the slight stress he felt now, trying to sift through the belongings he had acquired over twenty-four years, and deciding what was important enough to take with him.

“You should let me help,” Viktor prompted once more. The suggestion caused Yuuri’s brow to twitch, though he doubted Viktor caught the expression. While it wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t _want_ Viktor’s help (he thought an extra set of hands to move things, sort piles, and pack boxes would make things go much more smoothly) but rather he was wary of might the other might end up finding. There shouldn’t be anything _too_ odd, Yuuri was confident, but it was better to be safe than sorry when it came to cleaning out the depths of his closet-

“Hey, hey!” Yuuri chided as Viktor slid by him to lean into the closet, pulling out a storage bin with curiosity. “Viktor, I can do it myself, really, it’s easier if I just-“

“Aww, don’t be mad at me Yuuri! I’ll just unpack it, and leave it for you to go through. It will speed things up,” Viktor insisted with a warm smile, almost teetering over between balancing the box and trying to plant a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri didn’t move to help accommodate the gesture, a wary and half-hearted scowl settled onto his expression. Sometimes, he truly felt as though he _must_ be dealing with a toddler and not a grown man. Viktor would surely never listen to anyone’s directions once he got his own notion in mind.

There came a long sigh after a moment of silence, Viktor smiling all the while hopefully. Yuuri’s head hung just slightly as he gave it a little shake. “Alright.  _Just_ unpack, though, leave sorting and all to me so I know where things are. The boxes in the closet are all yours,” Yuuri relented; Viktor let out a quiet whoop and seemed to dance his way over to the bed with the box in his arms. It was hard to maintain faux annoyance at Viktor’s reluctance to listen when he was so childish about his mild victory. Yuuri was positive that he would always have a weakness for Viktor’s whims in his heart. Never an easy task to turn him down, and in situations like these, where it truly wasn’t all that serious, perhaps better to choose one’s battles.

They unpacked, sorted, and sifted through belongings in moderate silence for the most part. Viktor chattered idly about things they would have to do once they got to Russia, although they were both fairly aware Yuuri was half listening. He was excited about the move, but he was in the mood to get the task at hand finished rather than plan their first few days in Saint Petersburg. Yuuri let Viktor babble on, however, chiming in with an anecdote or question every so often as to not entirely ignore him. It was exciting for Viktor; Yuuri didn’t want to spoil that. Between off-handed suggestions of places to go and things to see, they worked diligently, making generally quick work of what remained in Yuuri’s bedroom.

“ _Wow_ - _!_ “ Viktor let out a little laugh with the exclamation as he took the contents out of one of the last few boxes that had been stored away in the closet. Yuuri’s brows knit softly in confusion as he finished sorting through some of the clothes he didn’t plan on bringing, an armful of them destined for the ‘donate’ pile. Turning to face Viktor, things seemed to run in slow motion for a moment as Yuuri put the pieces together of the situation that was at hand. It was an odd mix of horror, embarrassment, and utter dread that ran through Yuuri – one that he hadn’t really felt around Viktor before, or at least in a very long time.

Viktor stood there with old posters in his hands. In Yuuri’s defense, they weren’t _all_ of Viktor. But it made his stomach churn to realize that the majority were. Maybe all but one. It didn’t make it feel any better that there was _one_ poster of someone else; the one Viktor currently held was, that was all that mattered. An odd cry of surprise launched itself from Yuuri as he dropped the clothes onto the floor in a messy heap, in favour of crossing the room to try and pry the poster out of Viktor’s hands. He made a point of forcing himself between Viktor and the box that contained the rest of the posters as well, not wanting him to get his hands on them too. Still, Yuuri knew it was too late.

He had entirely forgotten about them, seeing as they had been out of sight for such a long time. It had been in a panic induced rush with Viktor outside of his bedroom door that they had come down to begin with, not wanting him to see them _then_ , considering it was so soon into their arrangement. Yuuri remembered being positive in that moment he might die of embarrassment if Viktor saw the proof of his idolization and in this moment he was _positive_ that he still might die from the pure stress and awkwardness of the situation at hand.

“Don’t look at them! Hand it _over!_ ” Yuuri protested, unamused when Viktor raised the poster above his head childishly. Their height difference had never been a massive inconvenience until just now. In fact, Yuuri was sure this was the first time he would ever curse Viktor’s long figure. It was obvious Viktor was more than amused with the current situation. Yuuri could feel his face burning hot with embarrassment over it, but he stopped flailing about to try and snatch it out of Viktor’s grasp without having to climb him like a pole to get to the glossy paper.

“It’s cute!” Viktor chided Yuuri with a laugh, putting his arm down and looking at the poster curiously for a moment. It felt like an eternity of standing there, _watching_ Viktor assess the poster with the smuggest grin on his face. Letting out an exasperated breath he hadn’t realized he was even holding, Yuuri snatched the poster and moved to put it over on the cluttered desk. Viktor seemed to move on from the loss of that poster rather quickly, moving back to the box to look through the various other ones that inhabited the storage space. “There’s so many! Yuuri, you must have been in love with me since the beginning!”

“ _Stop,_ “ Yuuri groaned in a rather pathetic, somehow resigned tone, leaning against the desk and running a hand through his hair as he eyed Viktor warily. He supposed at this point he had _seen_ them, tearing him away from them would be more of a fight than it was even worth. Regardless, he was going to express his distaste over Viktor’s curiosity about them. It was embarrassing since he very much _doubted_ Viktor could relate to having posters of Yuuri all over his walls. There was just something awkward about being confronted with all of this, even if it felt very full circle. In the process of packing to move to Russia to live and train with Viktor, the last thing Yuuri had _wanted_ was for Viktor to come across something embarrassing like that, which he had hidden for a reason at the beginning of their training together. It felt the sort of thing that could only happen to Yuuri with his string of luck.

Viktor pouted over at him for a moment, before his glittering gaze was turned back to the posters. “Don’t get so upset about it. I think it’s funny that you still have them, Yuuri! I thought you were too cool for things like this, but you really were a little fanboy,” he teased, causing a groan to tumble out of Yuuri. If the floor could swallow him, he wasn’t so sure he would fight it. That would be better than having to watch this happen in real time. “Can we take them to Saint Petersburg? They would look great in-“

“Nooo!” Yuuri cried out, shaking his head adamantly. “No. I haven’t had them up since I was younger- they’re staying in that box, and they’re _not_ coming with us,” he continued, though Viktor didn’t seem to be listening to him anymore at all, still busy looking at the various posters. Why had he bought so _many_ -

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, interrupting the tirade of embarrassment for merely a moment. Blue eyes turned to him playfully as he held up a poster towards him so he could see. “This one is very recent, you know,” he said, giving him a look, “Are you sure you haven’t had them up since you were ‘younger’?”

Oh, would this cruel torture ever end? Yuuri’s mind felt heavy; he wasn’t sure his face had ever felt so hot from unadulterated embarrassment. None of Viktor’s bold advances had made him this embarrassed considering they had been welcomed despite his confusion over them at first. But this... This just felt shameful, and Viktor’s amusement over it was _not_ helping any sense of comfort develop with the oddity that was the circumstance. How many other people would be forced to face their fiancé finding posters of himself stashed away in boxes?

“ _This one_ has your kiss marks, Yuuri-“

“No, it does not! They’re Yuuko’s-“

“Haaaa- I got you, Yuuri!” Viktor said amidst peels of laughter, though it didn’t feel malicious. Viktor wasn’t doing this to hurt Yuuri, and he was fully aware of that. Yet his pride was definitely suffering because of it. Still, the sound of Viktor's laughter sounded like music even if it was at Yuuri's pride's expense at the moment. He just tried to stomach it for now as Viktor continued with an endeared expression. “There are no kiss marks, but you seemed eager to play it off on someone else! Maybe there are some on the others?” Viktor teased, flashing that charming smile at Yuuri before he turned back to the box. Much to Yuuri’s relief, however, the torture over the discovery seemed to be coming to an end. Viktor set the posters aside with much care, moving onto the rest of the contents of the box. Yuuri at least felt as though he could breathe again, even if embarrassment filled him to the very core.

Once again they resumed their duties in silence, but Yuuri could _feel_ Viktor’s lasting amusement over the situation as a whole. He was never subtle, particularly not when something had the possibility of eliciting such an exciting response from Yuuri. It was something that, in just under a year, had become commonplace for Yuuri. Viktor liked to get a reaction and Yuuri seemed to keep giving them to him. Maybe it was worth it in the end, though; some of their best laughs came from moments like that. It would just have to wait to become funny to Yuuri until the embarrassment wore off.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Viktor started again after a moment his tone dripping with a little less entertainment than it had been earlier, in the thick of his discovery, but it still prevailed in the undertones. Giving a brief ‘hm’ in response and a glance towards his fiancé, Yuuri continued to sort through the final half of his clothes, brow knit as he turned a few shirts out properly. Viktor continued with his thought, voice saturated with an amused grin all over again. Viktor winked. “I could sign, them if you want.”

Yuuri knew for certain then that the embarrassment he felt over this might  _never_ go away. But Viktor's genuine and pure glee over the situation somehow -  _somehow_ \- made it worth it.


	2. The Return of Posterboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by FireDemonessJaganshi, and I couldn't resist.

Yuuri wasn’t sure if training alone would ever feel quite right again. For many years he had been in the habit of skating alone if he needed to clear his head or calm down, able to find a comforting release through it. It was odd to him, that in such a short amount of time he had become so attuned to having another with him almost constantly. In training for the Grand Prix Finals, it had been pivotal to him that Viktor be there, watching and observing everything that he did. The attention had mattered the most, in a way, although Viktor wasn’t a bad coach by any stretch of the imagination. He knew what he was talking about, and he was incredibly in tune with Yuuri and his skating style – despite being incredibly competent himself, Yuuri highly valued any critique from Viktor.

But Viktor had more or less bailed today.  It was unusual, and it had set Yuuri slightly on edge; he was rightfully wary about Viktor’s choice to continue coaching him and return to competition at the same time. If it were too much for him to manage, it could be a danger to both of their performances. Yuuri didn’t want that sort of strain on Viktor, although he hoped that if it became too much for him he would just come out and say it.

Today Viktor took the day off, and Yuuri hadn’t protested it for a moment. Yuuri had left before Viktor had gone anywhere -  _if_ he had gone anywhere at all. Seeing as he was solo today, without much of a plan on what to do, he merely did a few run-throughs the proposed programs he and Viktor had been trying to work out. More than anything Yuuri was still trying to get a feel for what felt right, which perhaps was easier to do when he was alone anyway. The pressure to be better than ever for the upcoming competition season was intense, and so time alone to see what felt comfortable was a benefit.

The ice had felt particularly without Viktor hanging around and watching, chattering about this and that between attempts and runs of proposed programs. Nothing had been set in stone so far, although Yuuri felt like they were getting closer. Viktor had been supposed to come today, however, and Yuuri imagined that’s why he had felt his absence so much. With their new arrangement, of Viktor training for competition as well, it simply didn’t allow for them to practice together _every_ time; their time apart to work was important too, usually Yuuri took advantage of the clearer head he could have if he was just focused on the technical aspects.

His walk home from the rink was rather fast, hands shoved into the pockets of his coat as he took the familiar route. Saint Petersburg wasn’t necessarily complicated to get around after a while, and Viktor had done a good enough job making sure Yuuri couldn’t get lost. Regardless, he knew enough Russian to get a cab or to get himself out of a sticky situation. As much as Viktor prepared him for a ‘worst case scenario’, he had yet to be presented with one. All voyages by himself were generally quiet affairs, leaving Yuuri to become absorbed in his thoughts until he reached the apartment complex they had been staying at together.

It was a nice building, definitely something you could only find in a bigger city like this. The security made Yuuri feel comfortable, too. No reporters milling about or the stray fan that seemed to know just a little too much about their personal lives – in Hasetsu, he had _known_ everyone, more or less. There had always been a common sense of personal boundaries. It had worried him, moving to a huge city in which that would be lost. But so far the experience had been wonderful.

By times he missed his family and friends intensely, but he had been away for long periods of time before anyway. It was a great adventure, and living one-on-one with Viktor felt like a dream. Their apartment was comfortable, decorated quite cozily and quickly becoming cluttered due to how busy they were. Somehow, though, Yuuri found it charming that it wasn’t spotless. They lived there, existed in that space together and made a mess of it together. Then they cleaned it together when they started to go crazy in the disarray.

Withdrawing his keys from his pocket, Yuuri shifted the bag on his shoulder and unlocked the door, stepping inside and shutting it behind him. “Viktor?” he called out. It was a habit more than anything now to check upon returning if his fiancé was still here. He hadn’t mentioned any intentions to go out before Yuuri returned from his own training session. There had been no text message indicating that either; they were generally excellent in terms of communicating where they were going if they weren’t going together, just for the sake of the other not being left wondering after the other.

Yuuri dropped his keys at the little table by the door, taking off his shoes and setting his bag down by the door, vowing that he would tend to sorting it later on. For now, he was in dire need of food, a shower, and his fiancé; though he wasn’t entirely sure in what order those needs would be met. His hand pushed through his hair, listening for a moment near the doorway of the apartment before he heard fumbling coming from the bedroom. “Viktor-“

“’I’ll be out in a second!”

Odd. Typically Yuuri was met with ‘welcome back’ or ‘I’m in-‘ whichever room Viktor occupied at the moment. He wasn’t sure, for starters, why their bedroom door even needed to be closed if Viktor was the only one at home. Pursing his lips in confusion, Yuuri unzipped his jacket. “What’re you doing?” he called back casually, although he was sure his tone easily indicated just how curious he _was_ as to what the other man was getting up to. Something had just seemed weird all day, with him cancelling on such short notice for no real reason. Yuuri hadn’t minded, but usually, if Viktor had a commitment he would see to it (if he remembered, anyway – training usually wasn’t forgotten given how ingrained it was in their daily lives).

The door swung open just slightly, enough for Viktor’s head and shoulders to pop out as the other leaned around the opening. There was a poorly hidden mischevious smile on his lips; one that Yuuri had long learned trouble often followed closely behind. He loved it, as much as anything else about Viktor, but it suddenly made him feel wary as to what he walked back into. “Don’t be nosy, luchik!” Viktor chided from his position, still half-hidden by the door. Yuuri gave him a confused look, still standing in the entryway of the apartment as he hung his coat by the door, taking off his sweater as well.

“I can’t believe this is the greeting I get, Vittya…” Yuuri complained playfully, though his tone was artfully forlorn. His shoulders slumped dramatically, and he cast his gaze back over to Viktor once his sweater had been hung as well. “Out training, all afternoon and into the evening… Working hard, alone; then I come back to our apartment and I’m locked out of our bedroom,” he insisted.

“Only for a minute longer,” Viktor corrected, but Yuuri let out a long and dejected sigh, although his eyes weren’t really selling the act. He was too amused, although he wished Viktor would hurry up and greet him properly. If there was one thing that Yuuri had come to adore like nothing else in the short time they had been living in Saint Petersburg, it was getting to come back to, or greet, Viktor after being apart to go about their days. Being deprived of it now almost felt like a crime, and he still couldn’t figure out what in the _world_ Viktor could be doing in there that necessitated Yuuri stay out, and Viktor continue picking away at it-

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but I can tell that something’s going on, Nikiforov,” Yuuri insisted, waving a hand at Viktor as he went towards the kitchen to get a drink, deciding that if he couldn’t start his list with fiancé or a shower, he would have a little food instead. The door gave a little creak and Yuuri hadn’t been able to tell if it was opening or closing until he heard soft footfalls on the floor that eventually landed in the kitchen.

“A quick break,” Viktor insisted, his hand first meeting Yuri’s arm before he pulled him into a loose embrace. Lips found Yuuri’s forehead before a proper kiss was drawn out from him, leaning into the embrace more so now. Viktor smiled as he pulled back, embrace loosening until Viktor’s hands rest comfortably at Yuuri’s hips. “How was practice today? Did you figure out anything from last time?” he asked, and Yuuri couldn’t deny how easy it was to tell that he was distracted by something. _What_ , he couldn’t tell, but there were hints of his flickering attention evident in his speech and gaze.

“Not a lot – a little more on the jumps, mostly finished on the step sequence,” Yuuri replied simply, leaning back against the counter so he could look up at Viktor with ease, head tilted upward due to the proximity. “Enough for one day, anyway. I needed to get out of there before I could get too into it; it was busy today,” he offered up as reasoning, glancing at the clock. He was definitely home sooner than he would have been if he and Viktor were training, or if he had private ice time. Today had been shared and hectic.

“Good work today. We’ll pick up next time where you left off, Yuuri,” Viktor insisted with a smile. He seemed intent to steal another kiss from Yuuri, although the dark-haired man’s attention was absorbed elsewhere, eyes squinting as he stooped as Viktor leaned down.   Yuuri’s gaze had drifted to Viktor’s shirt rather than tuning into the kiss his fiancé so desired. Brows knit with confusion, Yuuri reached up to pluck a short strip of clear tape off of Viktor’s shirt, just under his collarbone on the right. It was a curious thing to find, considering it looked like it had been placed there almost deliberately, as though he had been interrupted in the middle of-

“What were you doing with tape?” Yuuri asked curiously, trying to put the pieces together in some sort of fashion that might actually make sense. Viktor cancelled last minute, wouldn’t allow Yuuri _into_ the bedroom because he was doing ‘something’, and when he emerges there was tape on his shirt. More than just the one piece, when you looked; looking like they had been ripped off pre-emptively and saved for later use by littering Viktor’s t-shirt. It looked funny, although he was sure that he had returned to Viktor being in stranger states.

Viktor let out an odd laugh and plucked the tape from Yuuri’s fingers, his other hand moving to rest at Yuuri’s side, almost holding him at a slight distance now. “You’re nosy today, Yuuri,” he insisted in a playful tone, “I told you that it’s a surprise- you don’t want to ruin the surprise, do you?” His voice took on a more whiny quality now, leaning over Yuuri slightly. Letting out a disgruntled sigh, Yuuri’s hand pressed into the centre of Viktor’s chest, craning his neck back so he could still see him.

“ _You’re_ being weird today,” Yuuri insisted skeptically, “You’ve been acting funny all day. I just want to shower, Vik.” It truly has his main concern. He knew that after spending a few hours training he certainly didn’t _feel_ very clean. He would be happy to indulge Viktor in his whim with whatever this surprise was once he had washed off the sweat from training. There seemed to be something that clicked in Viktor’s head, as though he had just remembered the shower was off of their bedroom.

“Oh-“ Came his realization, and Yuuri could only sigh and nod, keeping his gaze trained on Viktor as he seemed to work out whatever plan he was formulating. “Then I’ll have to escort you. You still can’t see, Yuuri.”

The movement was very swift then; Viktor’s hands moving to sit below Yuuri’s waist as he lifted him up and set him down on the other side of him, no longer trapped by the counter but free to move again. Yuuri didn’t protest, knowing that with _whatever_ Viktor had going on in their bedroom, he was going to need to choose his battles today. For this, he would indulge the cheerful Russian. He was turned to face out of the kitchen and a warm hand covered up his eyes.

“Viktor, my _glasses-_ “

“Ah, sorry.” The frames were slid off from his nose carefully and set down on a nearby counter. The hand returned to cover his eyes, an apologetic kiss finding its way to the back of his neck. Viktor’s hand promptly blocked his vision, and his other hand came to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Okay- I’ll guide you! Start walking,” he insisted. Yuuri almost let out a groan at the situation he found himself presented with, but repressed it based on how cheerful Viktor genuinely sounded over this game of sorts. Even if he felt gross and cranky over whatever was going on, he would indulge for the sake of Viktor. It seemed only fair.

The walk to the shower was, generally uneventful. There was a slight incident with Yuuri nearly banging into the doorway as they entered their bedroom, but had thankfully been saved last minute with a little jerk and a curse from Viktor. Yuuri hadn’t anticipated being abandoned so quickly once he was in the bathroom, but Viktor merely smiled hugely at him, gave a wave and shut the door as he slipped back out into their bedroom to do whatever it was he was so absorbed in. Yuuri glanced at himself in the mirror before he undressed and stepped into the shower, just focusing instead on the hot water soothing his muscles and washing away the grime he felt after training. It was on days like this he desperately missed the hot springs.

He lingered slightly in the shower, deciding that would give Viktor enough time to finish his ‘surprise’, but Yuuri didn’t particularly adore the idea of standing around in the steamed up bathroom for much longer. He made quick work of towelling himself off and pulled on his robe, tying the sash of it around his waist to keep it closed. Once he had procrastinated all he could in the bathroom, having straightened up the counters and putting the towels into the laundry, Yuuri opened the door almost skeptically. He didn’t have contacts in, nor did he have his glasses on yet, but he didn’t need them to make sense of what he was being presented within their bedroom.

“Viktor!?” The name seemed to leap from his throat before he even had a moment to think about it. The fiancé in question was, conveniently enough, not in their bedroom to receive the reaction to all of this. He was brought back to a day of packing in Japan, truly – if he had thought he felt utter embarrassment _then_ , he wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling right now.

Posters of _himself_ littered the walls, hung up with the same clear tape that he had plucked off of Viktor’s chest. He wasn’t sure if he ever would have been able to put something like this together without seeing it, on the grounds that it was just too… _Weird_. It felt odd to be presented with himself; for some reason, Yuuri had never really considered that all the photographers would have resulted in posters and yet they populated the walls of the bedroom. Some of him skating, an odd poster or two from a magazine featurette that he had nearly awkwardly declined, but had been encouraged into by Viktor and Yuuko.

All over again he felt his face turning hot with embarrassment, but it felt as though it were a different breed this time. It wasn’t the same sort of shame that he had felt when Viktor stumbled across all of the posters of himself in the pursuit of packing up Yuuri’s bedroom. This was certainly different than that. A more bashful, pure sense of embarrassment that could _surely_ only be caused by this sort of action by one _very_ specific person.

Viktor appeared in the doorway with a smile on his lips. He leaned against the doorway and Yuuri usually would have thought he looked quite cool perched there if he wasn’t so caught up in the fact that he had done _this_.

“Where did these even _come from?”_ Yuuri demanded, his tone more filled with surprise than anything else. Viktor was an odd one, he had realized that when he showed up to Japan unannounced to be his coach. It wasn’t hard to solidify that opinion as time had gone on, but it wasn’t as though the quirks were downfalls. On the contrary, they were quite endearing. However, Yuuri wasn’t so sure if he could find something like this endearing.

“Don’t you like them?” Viktor asked with a dreamy sigh coating his words, looking around the room as though he had completed his magnum opus. Yuuri’s jaw was, surely, resting on the floor at this rate; that was what it felt like. Viktor took to exploring the room in that same flowy, graceful air he always had to his movement, although it felt certainly exaggerated today as if it would somehow reduce whatever repercussions he expected for the currently display happening in their bedroom. Truthfully, it almost worked.

“Of _course_ I don’t like them, Vik- it’s a little _weird_ having posters of me plastered all over our bedroom,” Yuuri protested, a hand coming to rest near his hip as he watched Viktor more so than tried to count the posters. That felt impossible, and seeing as it was Viktor, he wasn’t sure he would have used common judgment when planning his little stunt. He always went above and beyond; it didn’t seem unlikely to Yuuri that he might purchase every poster he could find.

“Aww, I think it’s cute! Even when you’re not here I get to look at you,” he insisted, walking over to Yuuri with the intent to wrap his arms around him. Yuuri had weakly protested more for the sake of the back-and-forth, but Viktor’s arms clamped around him anyway, drawing him tightly into his chest and trapping Yuuri’s arms against his chest instead. He swayed them back and forth as his face nuzzled in against Yuuri’s hair.

“You could just look at a photo on your _phone_ -“

“Not the same!” Viktor countered quickly, not even letting Yuuri finish the thought. Viktor was quite proud of the outcome. It was silly, but it was something he had thought might be silly enough to perk Yuuri up for the sake of it. Besides, _he_ had just been curious what sort of posters people could get of Yuuri, and he hadn’t been disappointed. He looked beautiful in all of them, undoubtedly, and maybe he had been a little jealous of all the people that got to decorate their rooms with the face of his fiancé. Viktor had merely wanted a turn too, a joke as it may be.

“We’re taking them _down_ Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled into the skin of Viktor’s shoulder, face stuck there as Viktor maintained the strong hug. Yuuri could pull free from it easily, but he didn’t necessarily want to, and Viktor knew that. He was maintained in the vice grip-like embrace for a few moments more, enduring the whine that he had elicited by informing Viktor that the décor couldn’t stay.

“I think we should keep it for a while,” Viktor insisted finally, getting Yuuri go out of the hug so he could move again. “Don’t you think it’s charming? You look very good in all of them.”

“You think I look good anyway,” Yuuri countered, heading over to one of the posters in question to pry the tape off of the bedroom wall with care. The poster was from his _Ero_ s routine, and he almost felt nostalgic for a moment looking at it, although not nostalgic enough to save it from being taken from the wall. With a dramatic sigh, Viktor let himself fall over onto the bed.

“It’s true- I just can’t believe that you’re taking down _all_ of my hard work without even appreciating it. How cruel; I work all day on this surprise for you and _this_ is the reception I get,” the man lamented, his head tilting over to the side with a pout on his lips. Yuuri looked over his shoulder at him for a moment, remaining quiet as he observed him, before he continued peeling the poster from the wall.

“Yes, I forgot; you also skipped training with me today so you could get posters and put them up all over the walls,” Yuuri replied simply, although quiet amusement was slipping into his tone as well now. It really _was_ an absurd situation. One of those moments where, if he had told a younger version of himself he would be confronted with such, he was sure they wouldn’t believe him.

“So cruel…” Viktor continued, voice dripping in theatrics as he rolled over onto his back and cast an arm over his eyes. “I simply can’t stand to watch, Yuuri- you’re breaking my _heart_.”

“Here. This Yuuri can keep you company while I take the rest down then, Vittya.” A poster was laid over Viktor’s head with a little grin before Yuuri returned to the wall, shaking his head.

“At least this one loves me; appreciates my work of _art_ here.”

“Taping posters to a wall isn’t art. Twelve-year-olds tape a lot of things to their walls.”

“Not out of the same devotion as me, though.”

“No. Not many twelve-year-olds have fiancés.” That drew a laugh out of Viktor and Yuuri heard him moving, the sound of the poster wobbling as it moved filling the room for a brief moment. When he glanced back Viktor was holding it at arms-length, studying it with a keen eye. Yuuri’s blush maintained as he continued along the wall, taking down poster after poster. Eventually, they were all removed, although it certainly took longer than he might _like_ to spend taking down posters of himself. The stack of them came to rest on the bed near Viktor, who had long abandoned the poster. Instead, he had rolled onto his stomach in favour of watching Yuuri instead.

“What are you going to do with them now?” Viktor asked, propping himself up on his elbow as he addressed Yuuri. He came to perch on the edge of the bed nearby Viktor, tugging the top of the robe closed absently before his hand drifted to brush through Viktor’s hair.

“They’re not _mine_ to deal with,” Yuuri offered up with a laugh, smiling endearingly over at Viktor, who seemed surprised by the answer. “You bought them – or got them here, anyway; I’m not going to question how. But they’re yours, so you’re going to have to decide what you’re doing with them. But they’re not going on the walls. It’s weird, I don’t want to be watched by myself on the wall in here.”

“Mine, then...” Viktor repeated with a little hum. His lips were pursed in thought before he got up from the bed and eyed the stack of posters. He crossed the room then, over to his bag. Viktor rooted around in there for a while and Yuuri was content to watch him leaning over it, although the posters of himself that still remained on the bed were a little off-putting. He instead looked to his nightstand drawer and organized it absently, more or less just putting the contents that littered the top of the table into the drawer for the appearance of organization. The bed dipped under Viktor’s weight as he came back, and Yuuri heard him pick up the cursed poster-Yuuris.

A silver marker was thrust toward Yuuri with enthusiasm the moment he turned himself back towards Viktor, a question on his lips as to what decision he made. Instantly, Yuuri knew it had been a mistake telling Viktor could do whatever he wanted with the posters. He looked between the marker, his fiancé’s grinning expression, and the posters.

“I think I would like for you to sign them, in that case,” Viktor requested simply, and Yuuri felt his shoulders grow heavy. This certainly _hadn’t_ been what he meant when he told Viktor to do whatever he wanted with them. Yuuri’s gaze snapped back over to Viktor from the posters, sure he looked as unimpressed as he felt given the way Viktor’s smile broadened even more if it were possible.

“No,” Yuri protested, shaking his head as he moved to rest against the headboard, putting space between Viktor and himself, as well as the dreaded posters (it really _was_ unnerving to be accosted by your face in various poses at that _size_ after all). “I’m not signing anything, Vittya, don’t be so silly. Just put them un-“

“Rude,” Viktor interjected, setting the posters aside, for the time being, and shifting onto his knees on the bed. The posters found a temporary home on Viktor’s pillows, while Viktor’s sights maintained on Yuuri with a playful air to him. Yuuri swallowed as he watched Viktor, trying to figure out what he was even planning. Then a hand shot out to dance along his side, tickling him and laughter erupted from Yuuri’s throat whether he wanted it to or not, instantly trying to wriggle away and regretting the decision to come to rest against the head of their bed, trapping himself against the wall behind him and the man in front of him that seemed _insistent_ on torturing and pestering today.

“V- _Viktor,_ stop!” Yuuri protested amidst laughs, hands fumbling as he tried to push Viktor’s tickling hand away, but they only seemed to stumble over themselves in their pursuit of freedom. Viktor easily maintained his control over the situation as he mercilessly tickled Yuuri, the simple demand tumbling from his lips over and over again.

“Sign my posters, Mr. Katsuki!” he insisted, and Yuuri could only laugh and smile and shake his head as he fought back against his fiancé’s pursuit of tickling.

It was one of those moments that felt filled with a hazy joy. Ones where he wasn’t sure he could understand how he had become this lucky, to have the love of his life and be in such a pure state of bliss with him together. Even if the posters were awful, and he wished Viktor had never sought them out, he adored the genuine joy that it brought to Viktor to forumlate the little prank (although part of Yuuri felt wary when he considered how genuinely pleased with the posters Viktor had seemed; he prayed he was merely a good actor).

Somehow, the smile that maintained on Viktor’s face throughout the theatrical affair of chasing him with tickles and pleas to receive his autograph on the posters made it all worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being much longer than I intended it to be, but perhaps we can consider it a holiday treat and leave it at that, yeah? I hope it was a fun little addition to read despite it's length. I imagine there will be plenty of silly antics happening within the Katsuki-Nikiforov home in Russia, and I only hope we get to see some of them throughout season two.
> 
> Also, does anyone else agree that Yuuri would be incredibly ticklish? I feel like it's one of those things he dreads but once Viktor figures it out it becomes the attack of choice. Maybe someday poor Viktor will get his autographs from his lovely fiancé.
> 
> Thank you for all of the kind feedback on chapter one! Hopefully this stands well enough against it. As always, any feedback is great appreciated xx

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else remember way back in episode 2 when Viktor wants to come sleep in Yuuri’s room, and we get a peek at Yuuri’s bedroom which is covered in Viktor posters? After the conclusion in episode 12 showing that they’ve moved to Russia, I couldn’t get this silly idea out of my head, so I figured better to write and get it out then let it keep bouncing around so I can get back to writing Sweetest Devotion stuff. 
> 
> So have this short little one-off moment between them! Viktor’s teasing is definitely all in harmless fun, though! He likely thinks its actually pretty sweet Yuuri admired him that much (even though I'm sure he knows!). Someday I’m sure precious Yuuri will recover, or get payback.
> 
> As always, feedback appreciated! xx


End file.
